Fated To Love You
by GabsPaiva
Summary: "Ela sonha com o dia perfeito para se entregar ao namorado;ele com a forma perfeita de pedir a mão da mulher que ama. Um cruzeiro romântico é perfeito nas duas situações. Mas um engano acontece e os dois estranhos se vêem ligados para a vida toda."
1. Um terrível engano

**Disclaimer: Os personagens em sua maioria pertencem a Stephenie Meyer. A história é em partes baseada no kdrama _que por sinal tem o mesmo nome da fic._**

_Bom, essa foi minha primeira fic então já aviso que eu não tinha muito noção das coisas. rsrsrs._

_Espero realmente que alguém leia essa história. Como toda história no início ela é estranha, mas tenho certeza que se você der uma chance, logo vicia._

_Okay, isso parece discurso de político, mas é sério a história é boa, a viagem é louca, rsrsrs._

_A fic já ta terminada, então não devo demorar a postá-la. Mas pra isso acontecer espero as reviews de vocês. _

_Bom, é isso... Boa leitura, espero que gostem._

_Bjo Grande._

_

* * *

_

**Capítulo 1: Um terrível engano.**

**Bella-POV****  
**  
_Atrasada, atrasada, atrasada..._

Como sempre meu dia já começa com tudo atrasado, e pra que tanta gente entrando nessa empresa hoje, parece que os elevadores vão explodir de tanta gente e _por que meu Deus eu só tenho duas mãos?_

Sou Isabella Swan, tenho 24 anos, moro em Seattle e trabalho em um jornal como redatora. Eu adoro meu trabalho, adoro ajudar as pessoas, apesar de não ser muito bem recompensada por isso. Tenho mania de pregar post-it com avisos para não me esquecer das coisas, acabou que as pessoas do trabalho me conhecem por ser a _Post-it Girl_ e acabam se aproveitando, me repassando tarefas que eles deveriam fazer. Não me importo com isso, faz com que eu me sinta útil.

Minha Família mora em Forks também situada no estado de Washington. Minha família é composta por minha mãe Renée e minhas irmãs Alice e Ângela, sempre que tenho tempo vou visitá-las, mas elas me dão nos nervos com todos os conselhos sobre homens, roupas e outras coisas. Sempre fui o patinho feio da família, não sou bonita, não entendo nada de moda e não tenho nenhum interesse nisso. Sinto falta do meu pai, Charlie sim gostava de mim do jeito que sou.

Ele morreu quando eu tinha 15 anos, foi a época mais triste da minha vida. Mas sempre tento pensar nele nos momentos bons, ele sempre me disse que um dia eu encontraria o meu príncipe, aquele que iria me fazer feliz e me amar do jeito que sou, por minhas qualidades.

Eu sei que isso é o tipo de coisa que os pais tem o dever de dizer aos seus filhos, é como uma obrigação dos pais levantar o ego da gente. Será que existe algum manual sobre como tratar um filho fracassado? Se existir, com certeza Charlie o sabia de trás para frente.

Uma noite fique até mais tarde na redação do jornal para terminar umas coisas que estavam atrasadas, quando um rapaz entrou procurando por um dos meus colegas de trabalho.

"Olá você sabe se o Ben ainda ta por aqui?"

"Não está, não. Todo mundo já foi, só estou aqui porque tenho umas coisas pra terminar, mas se quiser deixar algum recado, eu entrego a ele pela manhã."

"Ah, obrigado, você é muito prestativa e... bonita também."

Ele não precisava ter dito isso só pra me agradar por fazer um favor a ele, corei imediatamente e claro ele percebeu, anotou o recado em um post-it e colocou o telefone dizendo que poderia ligar pra ele pra marcarmos de tomar um café. Quase não acreditei, será que finalmente chegou o dia em que conheci o meu príncipe?

Bom isso faz alguns meses, querem saber se eu liguei? Liguei e hoje eu e Mike estamos comemorando oito meses de namoro, "esperai HOJE?", eu quase gritei. MEU DEUS eu esqueci, e como sempre o dia passou voando e eu ainda tenho uma pilha de coisas pra fazer, de repente começou a tocar uma música que não me era estranha, claro que não me era estranha era o toque do meu celular, droga, droga, droga é o Mike e agora? Acho melhor atender.

"Oi amor." Eu disse nervosa.

"Bella onde você está?" Ele perguntou com a voz visivelmente irritada.

"To na redação ainda."

"Como assim na redação?" Mike praticamente gritou.

"To dando uma ajuda nos trabalhos atrasados da Jess."

"Não acredito que você está ai até essa hora fazendo o trabalho dos outros?"

"Coitada, Mike. Ela tinha um encontro hoje só tentei ajudar..." Minha voz morreu quando ouvi o grito do outro lado da linha. "É você ajudou ela com o encontro dela e perdeu o seu."

Ele desligou, foi como levar um soco no estômago, eu só tentei ajudar uma amiga e acabei esquecendo de mim, como sempre. Esse tipo de coisa já tinha causado várias brigas entre eu e Mike. Eu precisava fazer alguma coisa pra compensar meu namorado.

Andando pela rua vi o anuncio de um cruzeiro romântico, parecia uma boa idéia, mas também parecia bem caro, juntei umas economias e comprei as passagens como presente pelos oito meses, mas o verdadeiro presente de Mike viria em uma das noites no cruzeiro, o clima seria perfeito para a nossa primeira noite. Mike vai adorar a surpresa.

**Edward-POV**

"Vai diretor, vai diretor, você é o melhor, você é o maior... É isso ai diretor, bateu mais um record."

"Emmett quantas vezes eu já falei que é pra você me chamar pelo meu nome?  
Essas formalidades ficam na empresa, nada de diretor aqui entendeu?"

"Sim, sim, diretor, ops... Quer dizer Edward."

"Mas e ai qual foi a marca dessa vez?" Perguntei curioso. "1m57seg, cada dia você melhora o tempo, assim vai poder até competir." Rolei os olhos com o comentário idiota de Emmett. "Deixa de baboseira, Emmett... me passa uma toalha, chega de piscina por hoje."

"Sim senhor. Ahh... tenho outra coisa pra lhe mostrar também."

"Mostra logo então." Curiosidade era uma característica muito forte da minha personalidade.

"Primeiro quero dizer que já confirmei um quarto para o senhor e para a senhorita Tanya no cruzeiro romântico."

"Que bom, agora tenho que avisá-la, mas você preparou tudo do jeito que eu pedi?"

"Tudo certo, lugar mais romântico não haverá, e o principal esta aqui..." Emmett tirou uma pequena caixinha de veludo do bolso, logo vi que era o anel que eu pediria a mão de Tanya, nunca me imaginei em uma situação dessas, sempre pensei que não me apegaria a mulher nenhuma dessa forma, mas Tanya era diferente, já estávamos juntos há 5 anos e eu tenho certeza que ela é a mulher da minha vida, linda, educada, generosa, perfeita para passar o resto da vida ao meu lado.

Não sei expressar muito romantismo, Emmett teve a idéia desse cruzeiro romântico para eu tomar coragem e pedir a mão dela, sei que vovó vai ficar chateada de não participar, mas depois eu dou um jeito de comemorar com ela. Agora o mais difícil será convencer Tanya a ir nesse cruzeiro, ela nunca tem tempo pra nada, mas Emmett disse que vai dar um jeito em tudo. Emmett é meu fiel escudeiro, assessor, motorista, amigo, cozinheiro, babá. Sempre que preciso de alguma coisa, peço e ele dá um jeito.

"Edward repete comigo..." Emmett falou de forma séria. "Tanya você aceita ser minha na cama para sempre?"

"O que?" Eu gritei.

"Ah, desculpe me empolguei..." Ele consertou a frase. "Tanya você aceita ser minha para sempre?"

"Preciso fazer essa careta?" Emmett tentava fazer uma cara de apaixonado, mas o máximo que conseguia era uma careta cômica.

"Faz a careta mais romântica e sexy que você tem..."

"Sexy?"

"Sim senhor, você ta pedindo pra ela ser SUA para sempre, vai que ela entende da minha maneira?" Emmett às vezes parecia retardado.

"Ela com certeza não vai entender da sua maneira, mas tudo bem. Vamos acabar com essa palhaçada..." Eu peguei a caixinha, estendi em direção a Emmett e repeti as palavras dele. "Tanya, você aceita ser minha para sempre?"

"Sim eu aceito." Emmett imitou uma voz feminina e piscou os olhos de forma ridícula.

"EMMETT!"

"Calminha diretor, só tentei deixar a coisa mais reais."

"Prefiro que não deixe." Rosnei.

"Sim senhor... Vou cuidar dos últimos preparativos." Ele saiu sorrindo como um bobão.

**Bella-POV**

Finalmente chegou o dia do cruzeiro, o dia que ficaria marcado em minha vida, estou tão feliz. Mas Mike ta com uma cara muito estranha, será que ele não gostou da idéia do cruzeiro?

"Mike você ta bem? Aconteceu alguma coisa?"

"Estou bem, Bella. Não aconteceu nada... na verdade aconteceu sim, não gostei de você pagar esse cruzeiro sozinha. Não gosto que mulher pague as coisas pra mim. Não gosto de depender de mulher." Ele parecia bem irritado.

"Amor, por favor, não vamos começar. É o meu presente pelos 8 meses que estamos juntos e também quero compensar por ter esquecido a data."

"Tudo bem, mas só dessa vez, e também depois vou devolver o dinheiro que você gastou com tudo isso." Ele sorriu por fim.

"Tudo bem"

Era impressão minha ou Mike tava olhando pra bunda da mulher que acabou de passar por nós? Não acredito que ele ta fazendo isso na minha frente. Devo ta ficando paranóica com as coisas ou ele perdeu a noção do perigo, não vou perguntar porque ele pode se ofender, vou fingir que espirrei pra ver se ele olha pra mim...  
que coisa mais infantil Isabella, chamar a atenção do namorado espirrando. Mas bem que pode funcionar.

"Aaatchin..."

"EI BELLA FICOU MALUCA? Vai sujar minha camisa nova. Custou uma fortuna, ta doida?"

"Ah, desculpe amor, foi sem querer" péssima idéia, eu sabia. Péssima idéia.

"Vou trocar essa camisa por uma que eu não vá sofrer se você estragar..."

"Tudo bem, me perdoa, eu juro que não fiz por mal." Falei aflita.

"Okay! Vou trocar e nos encontramos lá dentro."

"Tudo bem amor..." Ai como eu sou capaz de fazer uma besteira dessas, deixei o Mike chateado, mas eu vou concertar todos os erros hoje à noite.

Tem fila até pra entrar no navio e olha que esse cruzeiro é super caro, deve ter gente importante também porque ta cheio de seguranças vou tentar passar por aqui pelo lado é só contornar a faixa e fico livre dessa multidão.

"Aiii." Eu gritei quando tropecei. Eu tinha que ser desastrada desse jeito, por que eu sempre tenho que cair? Espera um pouco... Eu não to no chão... ai meu Deus que homem é esse me segurando? Quem são essas pessoas me olhando com cara feira? O que eu fiz de mal? Ai o homem. Mas ele é tããão bonito. Foco Isabella.

"Que tal você olhar por onde anda? Assim da próxima vez não perde os óculos..." Ele disse com aquela voz melodiosa cheia de superioridade.

"M-me desculpe" bonito, mas grosso, não fui com a cara dele, pensa que é quem? Eu só tropecei. Óculos? Do que ele ta falando? Ah, meu Deus esse ogro quebrou os óculos que a Alice me deu. Agora além de poder pegar um câncer ocular corro o risco de morrer nas mãos da minha querida irmã.

"Ai como eu sou burra" Passei pelo mesmo corredor umas três vezes, onde será que esse quarto se escondeu, porque com certeza esse quarto ta escondido ou não existe. Eu não devo ser tão tapada a ponto de não encontrar um quarto... ou devo? Balancei a cabeça pra tirar essas idéias absurdas de dentro. "Ah, tá ali quarto 1006, graças a Deus encontrei, aaatchim..."

"Nossa é lindo. Vou arrumar tudo pra quando o Mike chegar ficar feliz pela surpresa... aaatchim," acho que levei muito a sér... "_aatchim_" sério essa gripe de mentira. "_aaatchim_" ou ela virou de verdade, isso vai estragar tudo, preciso de um remédio.

"Paracetamol, acho que isso deve servir." Ângela sempre diz que tenho que ler essa droga de bula, vamos lá então "Pode causar reações desagradáveis como tontura, vertigem, aumento de batimentos cardíacos..." Isso não deve se aplicar a minha pessoa, não tenho esse tipo de coisa, "vamos lá amiguinho me deixe melhor..."

**Edward-POV**

"Boa tarde, senhor Cullen, reservamos uma das melhores suítes para o senhor." Um dos funcionários do navio disse.

"Obrigado, o senhor Cullen agradece os serviços de vocês. Qual o número da suíte?" Emmett respondeu rapidamente em um tom sério, quem vê até se engana com ele.

"Número 1009, podem seguir por esse corredor, a suíte esta decorada como o senhor pediu." O funcionário disse para Emmett.

"Vamos ver se ta de acordo mesmo?"- Emmett fez uma cara ameaçadora para o coitado do funcionário.

"Emmett vamos, por favor, já chega." Falei acabando com a brincadeira de Emmett.

"Sim diretor, vamos." Ele disse em um tom de desânimo.

Fomos direto ao quarto e estava todo enfeitado com rosas, balões em formato de corações e outras frescuras, não gostei muito, mas segundo Emmett é perfeito para o que eu pretendo fazer. Falando nisso, lembrei de ligar pra Tanya pra saber por onde ela anda que ainda não esta aqui comigo.

_"Oi meu amor"_ Ela disse assim que atendeu.

"Oi querida, o que aconteceu que você ainda não está aqui comigo?"

_"Estou mais próximo do que você imagina, daqui a pouco vamos ficar juntinhos, amor." _

"Não demore muito." Eu disse um tanto empolgado, mas ainda com um frio na barriga, pois não sabia exatamente como pedir a mão de Tanya.

_"Não vou demorar, já estou chegando."_ Ela disse também animada. Ela então avisou que tinha uma chamada em espera do celular dela.

"Atende Tanya, vou ficar aqui te esperando... beijos."

_"Okay, amorzinho, vou atender e antes do que você possa sentir minha falta estarei ai... beijos."_

Quando desliguei Emmett estava rindo igual uma hiena louca.

"Por favor, Emmett, vai procurar o que fazer, ou melhor, vai procurar uma mulher pra fazer exatamente o que você adora fazer."

"Sim senhor." Ele respondeu rápido batendo continência e saiu rindo como uma criança indo para o parque de diversões.

Eu fui para um dos bares do Navio relaxar e esperar Tanya aparecer.

**Bella-POV**

Fui procurar Mike pelo Navio, estava meio estranha, "Eu acho que isso não deve ser efeito do remédio. O que Mike ta fazendo com essa mulher?" Mike estava sentado em uma mesa com a mesma mulher que passou por nós na hora de embarcar. "vou resolver isso já..." Falei indo em direção aos dois.

"Mike o que ta acontecendo aqui?" Ele estava segurando a mão dela, mas na hora em que falei, ele largou rapidamente.

"A-aq-qui, não ta acontecendo nada, Bella." Ele gaguejou no inicio, mas logo voltou a falar com segurança.

"Por que você não foi encontrar comigo Mike?" Me postei em frente aos dois. "Tava te esperando até agora e você ta aqui..."

"Vamos conversar ali, Bella." Ele saiu me puxando para um canto afastado.

"O que ta acontecendo Mike?" Eu Já sentia a ardência nos meus olhos. Um misto de tristeza e raiva.

"Bella querida, não tem nada acontecendo." Ele parecia sincero, na verdade eu tava chateada, mas não queria brigar com Mike, não hoje.

"Quem é ela então?"

"É uma amiga que encontrei aqui e começamos a conversar, só por isso não fui ao seu encontro logo, desculpe." Eu ainda não estava convencida.

"Mas você tava segurando as mãos dela." Agora o peguei, Não Bella, hoje não é dia de brigar.

"Ah, a mão, er... que ela não tava se sentindo bem e eu fui... espera um pouco... Você está desconfiando de mim?" Mike franziu o cenho.

"Eu er... claro que não, meu amor. Me desculpe se pareceu isso." Ta vendo Bella, ele é inocente, para com essa paranóia.

"Ta certo, eu te desculpo, mas não faça mais isso." Ele deu um meio sorriso e pra mim já estava tudo bem, adorava ver Mike sorrindo.

"Vamos fazer algo especial hoje à noite, que tal um jantar romântico?" Ele disse isso passando a mão nos meus cabelos, já estava corada e feliz.

"Vamos sim, meu amor." Foi só o que consegui dizer.

"Só tem um problema." Ele parecia preocupado.

"Qual o problema Mike, pode falar." O encorajei.

"Estou sem dinheiro, você poderia me emprestar seu cartão, depois eu te pago." Murmurou envergonhado.

"Ah, é isso, então não tem mais problema toma aqui." Depois desse fora com Mike, emprestar meu cartão seria o mínimo que eu poderia fazer.

"Querida, você é tão generosa é por isso que eu gosto tanto de você." Ele disse com um sorriso meio estranho.

"Bella você ta bem? Ta parecendo estranha." Ele disse passando a mão na minha testa pra verificar a temperatura.

"Acho que não, to com a visão turva e meio tonta." Eu disse murmurando.

"Acho melhor você ir deitar e tentar dormir querida, depois vou te chamar para o nosso jantar romântico." Eu assenti e ele me deu um leve beijo.

Fui descendo as escadas para o corredor dos quartos. Quando fui chegando ao fim do corredor onde ficava meu quarto, vi que um funcionário do navio estava próximo da porta, ele pareceu se assustar quando me viu ali. "O-oi senhorita, você ta se sentindo bem?" Ele disse com um ar de preocupação.

"To só com um pouco de vertigem, mas vou me deitar e logo passa."

"Qual o número do seu quarto?"

"1006, não to conseguindo enxergar direito, você pode me ajudar." Até que encontrar ele ali serviu pra alguma coisa.

"É esse aqui, senhorita. Entre e descanse, qualquer coisa ligue para o serviço de quarto que eu venho pra lhe acompanhar até a enfermaria."

"Não se preocupe, já, já estarei melhor." disse pra tranqüilizá-lo.

"Tudo bem, então estou indo."

"Obrigada."

Entrei e fui deitar, notei que o quarto estava meio estranho, mas devia ser coisa da minha cabeça, precisava dormir um pouco e tudo melhoraria.

**Edward-POV**

Chegando ao bar pedi uma dose de uísque, logo dois homens aparecem puxando assunto. "Senhor Cullen, estou certo?" Um loiro alto falou.

"Sim... Nos conhecemos?" Disse meio ríspido.

"Não senhor, meu nome é Jasper Whitlock e esse é meu amigo Ben Cheney, queríamos ter uma conversa com o senhor." Ele disse bem decidido.

"Se não for demorar, não tenho muito tempo."

"Queremos falar sobre as terras em Forks que o senhor quer roubar de gente inocente." Confesso que me surpreendi com o assunto. "Não quero roubar terra nenhuma, compramos aquelas terras, para construir nossa fábrica."

"Mas o senhor não vê que isso não ta certo?" Ele disse me enfrentando. "Bom... eu tenho que ir, se quiserem discutir esse tipo de assunto marquem uma hora com a minha secretária e apareçam na empresa."

"Tome seu uísque, senhor Cullen, não queremos que desperdice seu pedido." Jasper falou, me entregando o copo de uísque. Os dois também tinham  
bebidas e pediram pra eu acompanhá-los. Tomei em um só gole para não perder mais tempo com essa gente, achei a bebida meio estranha, mas já era tarde.

Fui andando para o meu quarto, mas no meio do caminho comecei a me sentir mal, me senti tonto e minha visão ficou embaçada de uma hora pra outra  
entrei no quarto e vi que tinha alguém deitado na cama, Tanya com certeza chegou e foi descansar. Coragem Edward, é agora, eu dizia pra mim mesmo em pensamento.

******Bella-POV**

Não sei se tava sonhando, mas ouvi falarem comigo, acho bom eu responder, deve ser o Mike. "Hmm..." Foi o único som que consegui emitir. "Você voltou?" Falei em seguida.

"Voltei, meu amor." A voz ta diferente ou é impressão minha?

Fui surpreendida por um beijo cheio de amor, delicado, não consegui ver nada direito, tava escuro e a minha visão ainda não tava muito boa. Mike se afastou um pouco  
e pousou os lábios em minha testa, depois sussurrou em meu ouvido: "Minha linda, eu te amo tanto, você quer ser minha para sempre?" Fiquei sem palavras e confusa com a pergunta, o que ele queria dizer com "ser minha"?

"Como assim ser sua?" Perguntei meio envergonhada, ele se ajoelhou na cama e pegou minha mão direita, eu já estava sentada e tremendo muito.

"Eu quero saber se essa mulher linda que eu amo tanto quer ser minha esposa?" Ele disse meio nervoso, minha boca se escancarou mais ainda e eu tremia tanto que acho que fazia o quarto todo tremer junto. "Devo encarar esse silêncio como um não?" Ele perguntou em meio a um riso nervoso.

"C-claa-ro... que e-eu... que-ero." Foi o que consegui dizer entre as lágrimas.

Eu que queria fazer uma surpresa para o Mike e ele me pede em casamento, eu não podia está mais feliz. Ele deu beijos em meu rosto, secou minhas lágrimas  
e foi me deitando na cama, então ele roçou meu ouvido com sua boca e disse: "Então a partir desta noite você vai ser minha para sempre e eu prometo te fazer a mulher mais feliz do mundo."

Começamos um beijo lento e delicado, seus lábios macios, saboreavam os meus. Era um beijo diferente. Nem parecia realmente o meu namorado. Ele desceu os beijos por meu queixo, seguindo para meu pescoço, isso me causava uma sensação única e maravilhosa. Ele alternava os beijos nesses lugares, até que voltou a tocar meus lábios.

Dei passagem para sua língua explorar toda minha boca, ele me beijava com desespero e isso teve uma reação inesperada da minha parte, pois correspondi na mesma urgência. Envolvi minhas mãos em seu cabelo e o trouxe pra mais próximo. O mundo poderia acabar ali naquele momento e eu nem notaria, estávamos tão conectados no beijo que tudo sumiu da minha cabeça, só importava nós dois e o momento maravilhoso que estávamos vivendo.

Ele se afastou e tirou a camisa, jogou em qualquer lugar do quarto e começou a tirar minhas roupas dando leves beijos pelo meu corpo, quando dei por mim estava só de calcinha e sutiã, e ele acho que já estava bem a vontade, pois comecei a sentir sua excitação por cima da calça, ele foi descendo os beijos para meu colo com as mãos no fecho do meu sutiã, eu deveria sentir vergonha nessa hora, mas tudo era tão bom que eu só queria mais, queria sentir todas as sensações que ele estava disposto a me proporcionar.

Ele se livrou do sutiã e colocou as duas mãos sobre meus seios. O que eu senti depois foi uma coisa sensacional, ele beijava um dos meus seios e alternava com leves mordidas, com a uma das mãos ele começou a acariciar o outro seio, não conseguir conter um gemido. Ele tava conseguindo, me deixando cada vez mais louca, eu não era mais a Bella calma e inocente, eu só pensava que queria mais.

"isso... é tão bom." nesse momento já sentia minha calcinha úmida, ele desceu mais os beijos, se concentrou um pouco na minha barriga dando mordidinhas que me faziam gemer cada vez mais alto, senti que ele começou a tirar minha calcinha com a boca, isso me deixou um pouco nervosa, mas me obriguei a relaxar.

Acho que Mike percebeu minha hesitação e parou de tirar a peça. Ele passou um dos dedos de leve por cima da umidade no pequeno tecido e eu arfei. "Me faça sua, por favor, eu não aguento mais."

Ele deu uma leve risada e tirou minha calcinha de uma vez só e afastou minhas pernas, mas para minha surpresa, ele começou a dar beijos na parte interna das minhas coxas, indo até minha chegou ao meu sexo completamente encharcado me fez sentir uma onda de calor que percorreu todo meu corpo, foi então que ele me penetrou com a sua língua ágil, me fazendo soltar pequenos gritos de tanto prazer, nunca imaginei sentir uma coisa tão boa assim, ele me penetrou com um dos dedos e continuou o trabalho com a sua maravilhosa língua. sim ela é maravilhosa.

"Você ta gostando, meu amor?" Ele ainda tinha duvida se eu tava gostando ou não.

"Uhum..." Eu não estava em condições nem de forma frases na minha cabeça. "Por favor..."

"Calma querida, por que a pressa? Aproveita que ta só começando." Ele disse e deu uma risadinha sacana, isso só me deixou mais acesa.

Ele penetrou mais um dedo e começou a aumentar o ritmo dos movimentos, agarrei minhas mãos em seu cabelo e o puxei pra mais perto, essa era a melhor sensação que já senti na vida, meu corpo enrijeceu e comecei a sentir uma onda de prazer incrível, comecei a ter espasmos por todo o corpo e uma explosão de prazer aconteceu em meu baixo ventre.

"Ah... isso... eu..." As palavras saíram mesmo sem pensar, meu corpo foi amolecendo e Mike veio me dando beijos e no meu ouvido, falou: "Que bom que você gostou, porque agora vem a melhor parte." E ele me tomou em mais um dos beijos desesperados que me tirava todo o fôlego, não conseguia imagina algo melhor do que tinha acabado de acontecer, mas eu queria tudo que ele pudesse e quisesse me proporcionar, eu queria ser dele para sempre...

"Eu te amo." Ele disse próximo ao meu ouvido e foi me beijando novamente, deixou o peso do seu corpo cair sobre o meu e delicadamente me penetrou, no inicio ele teve um pouco de dificuldade, eu estava sentindo a dor, mas não iria reclamar jamais, quando ele finalmente conseguiu me penetrar por completo senti um misto de dor e prazer, ele começou um vai e vem maravilhoso, minhas mãos pousaram nas costas dele o trazendo mais pra perto de mim, ele começou a sugar meu seio e a entrar em mim com mais força e cada vez mais rápido, estávamos na mais perfeita sintonia, nossos corpos pareciam um só, nos encaixávamos perfeitamente parecendo ser feitos um para o outro.

"Você é perfeita." Ele disse, enquanto meu corpo começa a dar reações de que eu teria outro orgasmo, comecei a arranhar suas costas e puxar seu cabelo, ele continuava em um ritmo enlouquecedor, com certeza era isso que ele tava fazendo comigo, me enlouquecendo.

Nossas respirações eram pesadas e os gemidos cada vez mais altos, as mãos dele não ficavam em uma parte especifica do meu corpo por muito tempo, ficavam passeando por todo ele, isso me deixava cada vez mais preparada pra chegar ao meu ápice, ele também parecia esta chegando lá. Comecei a sentir a explosão dentro de mim. Muito maior que a anterior, talvez porque agora ele estava vindo junto comigo, ele tinha razão em dizer que esse seria bem melhor que o primeiro orgasmo, caímos exaustos um ao lado do outro na cama, ele me abraçou e ficamos assim por alguns minutos.

"Não se mexa." Ele disse quando eu tentei me mexer, mas logo ele me apertou num abraço. "Nunca mais você vai se separar de mim."

"Eu não pretendo fazer isso nunca." Ele me libertou de um dos braços e estendeu o mesmo até a mesinha de cabeceira e pegou algo. "Me dê a sua mão direita." Hesitei por um minuto mas logo estendi a mão pra ele, no segundo depois um anel lindo estava em meu dedo.

"Finalmente este anel pertence a você e ele representa todo amor que eu sinto por você, toda a importância que você tem na minha vida, toda a vontade que eu tenho de cuidar de você pra todo o sempre."

Nesse momento as lágrimas caíam compulsivamente, eu não tinha palavras pra expressar tamanha emoção que eu sentia, o abracei mais forte e disse: "Eu te amo Mike!"

"Eu também te amo Tanya."

"Quem é Mike?"

"Quem é Tanya?

**Edward-POV**

Acendi a luz do abajur pra olhar Tanya e ver o que tava acontecendo, ela estaria me confundindo com outro? Mas quando eu olhei pra ela tomei um grande susto, porque não era Tanya que estava ali, era uma desconhecida, quando ela me viu pareceu se assustar também.

"_AHHHHHHHHHHH!"_ Nós dois gritamos juntos e nos afastamos um do outro, ela se enrolou num lençol e eu puxei o edredom pra me cobrir.

"Não olha, por favor, não olha." Como assim não olha, ela tava doida. acabamos de... pensei por um minuto e me desesperei, eu tinha acabado de transar com uma estranha.

_"QUEM É VOCÊ?"_ Nós dois perguntamos uníssono.

"_É VOCÊ!"_ Nós dois dissemos juntos de novo, era a louca que caiu em cima de mim no embarque do navio, o que ela estava fazendo no meu quarto?

Um forte estrondo veio da porta do quarto quando dei por mim já estava em cima dela de novo, tentei me virar pra ver o que tinha acontecido, mas só vi o flash de uma câmera estourando na minha cara, tentei me concentrar.

"Tira logo essas fotos, pega o melhor ângulo." O loiro alto chamado Jasper estava na minha frente. Esses caras de novo? Não tava entendendo nada.

"O que vocês estão fazendo aqui?" Perguntei tentando entender alguma coisa, a louca da garota tentava se esconder entre os lençóis.

"Nós vamos colocar essas fotos no jornal amanhã, caso você continue com essa ideia insana de desapropriar as pessoas em Forks." O que se chamava Ben disse.

"O que? Vocês armaram pra mim?" Agora eu tava começando a entender as coisas.

"Vamos ver quem é que tava se divertindo com você, olha pra câmera moça." Ben disse tirando o lençol da cabeça da garota.

"BELLA!" Os dois gritaram juntos. "O que você ta fazendo na cama com Edward Cullen?" Ben perguntou franzindo o cenho.

"Você conhece esses dois?" Perguntei, tentando entender toda a confusão. "Claro que conhece."

"Conheço sim, aquele é o Jasper meu cunhado e esse é o Ben, meu colega de trabalho." Pronto cai em uma grande armação.

"SAIAM DO MEU QUARTO... OS TRÊS." Disse aos gritos e coloquei todos pra fora.

Liguei chamando os seguranças do cruzeiro e claro Emmett, onde ele estava que deixou isso acontecer? Abri a porta pra ver o que tinha acontecido com eles  
estavam lá discutindo com a maluca, foi bem na hora que os seguranças chegaram.

"São esses dois, podem levar e peguem a câmera que esta com eles." Eu disse apontando para os dois, fiquei com pena dela, pois estava ainda enrolada no lençol,  
mas ela não ia se safar dessa não, fiz um gesto pra ela entrar no quarto, só deixaria ela trocar de roupa, depois teria que me explicar essa história.

"Me conte tudo, antes que eu mande levá-la desse jeito mesmo." Eu tentava não gritar, mas a raiva era tanta.

"Eu não sei de nada." Ela disse aos prantos.

"Qual é o verdadeiro plano de vocês? eles te pagaram pra você entrar no meu quarto?" Minha cabeça fervia de tanta raiva.

"Eu não sei de nada disso, e esse aqui é o meu quarto." Ela disse visivelmente alterada.

"Seu quarto? Ta louca garota?" Ela ta tentando me enrolar, mas eu não vou cair nessa.

"Você que deve ter bebido e entrou no MEU quarto, 1006 pode ver o número ai na porta." Ela disse me olhando com uma cara de "estou certa" e apontando para a porta.

Fui olhar e tomei um susto realmente o número na porta era 1006, mas olhando pra porta da frente também era 1006, então prestei mais atenção que o 9 da minha porta tinha virado de ponta a cabeça e virou um 6, eu estava sim no meu quarto 1009, mas que agora parecia ser 1006.

"Mas como... Mas como você conseguiu entrar no meu quarto sem o cartão?" Tinha alguma coisa estranha nessa história.

"Eu não sei." Ela parecia tão confusa quanto eu estava, mas com certeza era fingimento.

"Como não sabe? Explique direito como tudo aconteceu, como aconteceu essa grande burrice."

"Eu não sei direito, eu tomei um remédio e depois não me senti muito bem, e vim me deitar e..." E as lágrimas voltaram, ela estava a ponto de berrar que nem criança.

"Não minta pra mim, não acredito em você, você sabe o que fez? Sabe como quase arruinou minha vida?" Queria jogar tudo na cara dela, pra ela sentir como eu estava me sentindo.

"O que eu fiz? Arruinei a sua vida?" Ela se fazia de boba agora? esse seria o próximo passo do joguinho deles? "Você já se perguntou se isso não arruinou a minha vida? Você já se perguntou como eu estou me sentindo? Eu pensava que estava com o meu namorado, minha primeira vez com um estranho, grosso e que eu odeio, sim porque eu te odeio com todas as minhas forças e você sim estragou a minha vida... estragou meus sonhos, você é muito cheio de si pensando que eu ia me vender desse jeito só pra tirarem umas fotos suas."

Ela fala em meio às lágrimas, não parecia mais que ela estava fingindo ou coisa assim, parecia contar a verdade, será que foi tudo uma coincidência? Onde anda o Emmett, na hora que eu preciso dele?

**Bella-POV**

Não aguentava mais ficar ouvindo as acusações dele, que tipo de mulher ele pensava que eu era? Sai correndo do quarto em direção ao meu abri a porta e entrei, quando me deparei com a cena: Mike fazendo massagem em uma mulher, na MINHA cama, será que hoje tudo de ruim iria acontecer comigo? Eu não preguei chiclete na cruz, por que tudo tinha que acontecer só comigo?

"O QUE TA ACONTECENDO AQUI?" Eu gritei pra ver se eles percebiam a minha presença no quarto, Mike deu um pulo de cima da mulher e disse: "Não ta acontecendo nada Bella... Ela só disse que estava com dor nas costas e eu estou ajudando com uma massagem."

"E por que ela ta vestindo a minha camisola?" As lágrimas já escorriam por meu rosto.

"Po-porque... porque... essa camisola ajuda pra fazer a massagem." Ele deve me achar bem idiota, só pode ser isso. "E você por que ta enrolada em um lençol? Onde estão suas roupas Isabella?"

Ai o que eu falo agora? Pra piorar a situação o estranho entrou no meu quarto.

"Ta aqui suas roupas." Ele olhou em volta e percebeu em que situação eu estava, eu queria cavar um buraco e me enterrar viva, queria me jogar no oceano e ser engolida por tubarões, foi ai que a mulher que ainda estava deitada na MINHA cama começou a rir que nem uma louca e disse: "Olha Mike, não to vendo nada de inocente nessa sua namoradinha, ela é bem esperta, esse outro ai é bem gatão."

"Olha como você fala de mim, acha que eu sou como você?" Me subiu uma raiva e uma vontade de pular nessa mulher.

"Realmente Isabella você não pode ser comparada a Rebeca, ela não é do tipo que anda sem roupa por ai." Mike disse em tom de acusação. "O que você anda fazendo sem roupa com um homem que não é o seu namorado? com certeza boa coisa não é..."

"Eu tomei um remédio, não me senti bem e vim me deita, entrei no quarto 1009 pensando que era 1006, foi isso que aconteceu, não é nada do que você ta pensando, agora você que traz uma mulher dessas pro MEU quarto, pra MINHA cama, que eu paguei com o MEU dinheiro, pra te fazer uma surpresa e olha o que eu ganho, um namorado que me engana com mulherezinhas desse tipo."

Eu já chorava que nem uma criança, não acredito que estou passando por tudo isso. Foi ai que eu me surpreendi, o estranho grosseiro, me defendeu.

"Isso é jeito de você falar com a sua namorada? Você devia se envergonhar de tratar uma mulher assim." Ele encarava Mike como se fosse voar no pescoço dele.

"Ora... ora... o galinho ta mostrando a crista, não se contenta em pegar minha namorada, ainda quer e dar lição de moral?" Mike falava com uma cara cínica. "Eu falo com ela do jeito que eu quiser, não foi você que teve que aguentar, uma mulher sem graça, que vive de sonhos, que não se arruma, que serve de palhaça pra todo mundo..."

"Só fiquei com ela esse tempo todo porque não tinha nada melhor, ela ia no meu apartamento arrumar minha bagunça, fazia compras pra mim, atendia o meu celular quando outras mulheres ligavam e ainda as trava bem, tenho que confessar, nunca vou encontrar mulher tão burra como essa ai, mas se quiser ficar com ela, pode levar, ela cozinha bem até..."

Nunca fui tão humilhada na vida, mas eu devia merecer, por ser tão burra, como o próprio Mike disse, dediquei meses da minha vida pra cuidar dele, gastei o que eu tinha e o que eu não tinha pra deixá-lo feliz pra quê? Pra ser traída e ainda receber ofensas, eu queria morrer, foi quando Mike fez uma coisa que eu não esperava.

"Tome suas coisas, vá ficar com o seu amante, não me incomode mais, não me procure mais, acabou." Como ele podia ser tão cruel depois de tudo que fiz por ele?

"Muito bem Mike, finalmente você tomou uma atitude de homem." A mulherzinha falou ainda com um sorriso cínico.

Não conseguia mais controlar minha tristeza, a raiva e as lagrimas. Peguei minhas coisas e sai correndo do quarto.

**Edward-POV**

Não conseguia acreditar que uma pessoa pudesse ser tão humilhada daquele jeito e ainda se sentir culpada, porque ela parecia culpada, aceitava todas as ofensas vindas daquele cretino.

Ela com certeza me disse a verdade, entrou por engano no meu quarto, foi tudo um terrível engano, agora ela estava ali sendo humilhada na minha frente e eu sem saber o que fazer.

Ele entregou as coisas pra ela e a garota saiu correndo pra fora do quarto, eu ia atrás, mas meu celular tocou, era uma mensagem de Tânia.

_"Edward, meu amor, infelizmente não poderei__  
__ir ao cruzeiro, recebi uma oferta irrecusável__  
__de trabalho na França, tive que partir__  
__imediatamente, eu te amo muito...__  
__Preciso que você espere por mim, são apenas__  
__alguns meses, talvez um ano, mas eu volto pra você._

_Eu te amo..._

_Tanya."_

Não conseguia acreditar no que eu estava lendo, Tanya me abandonou por um emprego? Joguei o celular na parede do quarto, precisava descontar minha raiva em alguma coisa, acho que o canalha pensou que eu ia partir pra cima dele, mas apenas sai atrás da garota.

Depois de encontrá-la no corredor dos quartos e levá-la, mais uma vez para o meu quarto. Esperei que ela fosse ao banheiro se recompor e vestir uma roupa. Ela não tinha culpa que o namorado era um canalha. Assim que ela saiu do banheiro, eu já estava devidamente vestido e a esperava sentado na cama.

"Não é certo amar alguém que te faz tão mal, alguém que não da o menor valor a você." Ela começou a chorar com as minhas palavras, procurei um lenço em meu bolso e entreguei para ela secar as lágrimas que estavam no seu rosto.

"Eu paguei aquele quarto, eu paguei o cruzeiro, eu coloquei pétalas de rosas na cama, eu comprei aquela camisola, eu fiz tudo pra ele...e agora não tenho onde dormir, nem onde ficar, nem como ir embora espero que ele se arrependa e me peça pra voltar."

"Como você pode ser tão idiota me diz?" Não acreditava nas palavras dela. "Como você ainda pode querer voltar pra ele?"

Ela franziu o cenho, cruzou os braços e não respondeu, soltei os braços dela peguei em sua mão, sai puxando e dizendo: "Vem comigo..."

"Me larga, eu não vou a lugar nenhum com você." Ela disse se soltando de mim.

"Vai sim."

"Onde você vai me levar?"

"Vamos mudar umas coisinhas em você e mostrar pro seu namoradinho o que ele ta perdendo." A ideia começava a surgir em minha cabeça.

"Que coisinhas?" Ela parecia assustada. "Você nem me conhece nem eu conheço você."

"Verdade... meu nome é Edward Cullen, qual o seu?" Tentei fazer uma apresentação formal.

"Isabella Swan."

"Pronto nos conhecemos, vamos andando que eu não tenho tempo a perder."

**Bella-POV**

Onde será que Edward estava me levando, eu estava assustada, será que ainda tinha mais coisa ruim pra acontecer comigo? O que será que ele quis dizer com "_Vamos mudar umas coisinhas em você e mostrar pro seu namoradinho o que ele ta perdendo"_?

O que será que esse maluco iria aprontar comigo?

Logo descobri, ele me levou a uma das lojas do navio, pediu que me dessem um vestido bem bonito, as funcionárias da loja me jogaram em um dos provadores e me passavam um vestido atrás do outro, ele ficou sentado em uma poltrona, e cada vestido que eu experimentava tinha que mostrar pra ele, até ele aprovar algum.

Depois de escolher o vestido ele me levou em um salão de beleza, pediu que fizessem trabalho completo em mim, começaram com a depilação...

"AHHH!" Eu gritava toda vez que a moça puxava a cera, do lado de fora da sala ele dizia: "Por Deus, pare de gritar, já estou ficando com do de cabeça."

"Está incomodado, peça pra ela parar... AHHH!"

Depois da tortura passamos para cabelo e maquiagem, quando terminei, fui terminar de me vestir e depois fui mostrar a ele o resultado final.

"Estou pronta."

Ele parecia um bobo me olhando com os olhos arregalados, depois fomos direto para o cassino, alguém avisou ele que Mike estava lá com a tal mulher.

Quando chegamos ao cassino eu não conseguia nem respirar direito, minha cabeça já girava, eu tremia, tinha medo do que poderia acontecer ali.

"Respire Isabella." Ele disse, tentando me fazer relaxar.

"Me dê só um minuto e vou estar melhor." Me concentrei em minha respiração e enquanto isso ele explicou o que faríamos.

"Você é minha acompanhante esta noite e nós vamos jogar contra o seu namorado e recuperar o dinheiro que ele tirou de você." Ele falava com um sorriso no rosto. Agora mais calma pude reparar como o sorriso dele era lindo. Foco Bella, não confunda as coisas.

"Primeiro: Ele não é mais meu namorado." Disse baixando a cabeça, eu tinha que me concentrar na vingança e não me deixar levar pela dor. "Segundo: Tente me chamar de Bella, eu prefiro." Tentei mudar um pouco o clima formal entre nós. "Terceiro: Você esqueceu que eu não tenho dinheiro pra nada?"

"Quanto a isso não se preocupe, eu te empresto." Eu ia abrir minha boca para protestar... "Não se preocupe com isso também, você me paga quando ganharmos o jogo." Ele disse isso sorrindo, eu acenei com a cabeça confirmando e dei um sorriso em resposta dizendo que estava pronta para o show. Nos direcionamos para a escadaria que dava acesso ao cassino, todos pareciam olhar pra gente.

"Por que todos estão nos olhando?" Perguntei meio assustada por chamar atenção.

"Você deveria ver como está bonita." E lá vem ele com mais um sorriso maravilhoso.

Caminhamos em direção a mesa em que Mike estava com a mulher, eles estavam rindo, pareciam estar com sorte, quando a mulher virou e me viu cutucou Mike, para que ele me visse também, ele ficou espantado com o que viu, sua boca escancarou e me fez ter vontade de rir.

chegamos na mesa e Edward disse que queríamos jogar a próxima. Mike ainda me olhava com uma cara de assustado, ao mesmo tempo que eu estava gostando de ver a cara dele de bobo, a dor no meu coração dava pontadas mais fortes ao ver aquela mulher se esfregando nele ali na minha frente.

"Vamos jogar Bella, hoje você será o meu amuleto da sorte." Edward me pegou de surpresa com essa, ele tinha um sorriso amplo, como uma criança prestes a aprontar. "Com quanto começamos querida?" Ele me olhava rindo e eu com uma cara de pateta sem entender o que ele queria que eu realmente fizesse.

"Não sei, por Deus, Edward não me deixe constrangida." Disse num sussurro que só ele era capaz de ouvir.

"Ótimo Bella... vamos começar com 20 mil." O QUE? Ele só pode está ficando doido. 20 mil, eu estava com uma cara de choque, mas não era nada pior do que a expressão de Mike.

"O galinho está doido pra perder toda essa grana. Vamos começar então." Mike disse olhando de Edward para mim.

Eu não sabia nada de como se jogava, logo vi um enorme sorriso no rosto de Mike, isso não era nada bom, olhei para Edward, e ele estava com os olhos calmos, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Isso era um péssimo sinal, vi o funcionário recolher as fichinhas do nosso lado da mesa e passar para o lado de Mike, eu não podia acreditar que Edward acabará de perder 20 mil. Mas o que veio a seguir me espantou muito mais.

"Que tal 50 mil agora?" Meu queixo caiu com o tamanho do valor, ele devia ser muito rico pra ta jogando dinheiro fora, puxei ele pra mais perto e disse: "Você perdeu a cabeça? Isso é muito dinheiro." Ele apenas sorriu.

"Relaxa Bella." Ele disse ainda mais calmo.

Mike abriu outro sorriso, isso já tava indo longe demais, essa vingança tava virando um favor ao Mike, eu já queria sair dali, mas Edward parecia gostar mais ainda da situação, Mike então estava as gargalhadas juntando suas fichas, Edward anunciou que queria uma última chance.

"100 mil." Realmente ele era louco só podia ser louco, vi os olhos de Mike brilharem com o tamanho da quantia.

O nervoso me consumia, me dava vontade de roer todas as minhas unhas, estava tremendo de medo, era muito dinheiro, quando vi outro sorriso de Mike tive certeza que mais uma vez Edward havia perdido. Grande amuleto de sorte eu era.

"Bella..." Ele me afastou dos pensamentos. "Você poderia, por favor, virar a carta?" Eu não entendi porque ele fazia isso, mas virei a carta e olhei pra ele em seguida. E lá estava seu sorriso mais lindo, olhei pra Mike e ele estava com o queixo caído mais uma vez, finalmente Edward ganhou e ganhou todas as fichas de Mike.

Não conseguia ficar feliz com a situação, a mulher deu um tapa e Mike e foi se retirando, um segurança a parou e perguntou quem iria pagar a divida, ela apontou pra Mike, o segurança foi em direção a Mike, mas ele explicou que não tinha dinheiro, eu olhei com uma cara de "por favor" pra Edward e ele intercedeu por Mike.

"Eu lhe devolvo 50 mil, mas você terá que se desculpar com Bella." Mike olhou pra ele com uma cara de desespero, mas andou até o meu lado e disse: "Desculpe." Ele não tinha nenhuma expressão de arrependimento pelo que fez.

"Você não entendeu não é? Eu quero que você peça perdão por tudo que você fez a ela, quero que se ajoelhe e implore o perdão dela e só se ela te perdoar, eu te entrego o dinheiro." - agora eu via a raiva no rosto de Edward.

Mike chegou e se ajoelhou em minha frente, não gostei disso, por mais que ele tivesse me feito mal eu não gostava de humilhar as pessoas.

"Bella, eu te peço perdão por ter te enganado todo esse tempo, por ter te usado, por ter te traído com outras mulheres, por tudo de ruim que fiz você passar, me perdoa por favor..."

As lágrimas caiam e um filme passava em minha mente, tudo que a gente viveu, todas as mentiras, todo amor que eu dediquei a ele, tudo era uma grande mentira, desde o inicio, quando nos conhecemos, ele mentiu, sempre mentiu. Uma onda de raiva tomou conta de mim.

"Então Bella você me perdoa?" Ele me olhava ainda de joelhos.

"SIM." Eu disse jogando as fichas da mesa em cima dele, afinal era isso que ele queria. "Espero que em quanto eu viver, você não apareça nunca mais na minha frente."

Sai o mais rápido que pude daquele lugar, não tinha pra onde ir, só corri em direção a área externa do navio, quando cheguei próximo a piscina, parei e fiquei observando, respirando e tentando conter as estúpidas lágrimas que não paravam de cair.

**Edward-POV**

Quando ela saiu correndo do cassino, fui atrás dela, talvez Bella tentasse alguma besteira. A encontrei parada olhando para as luzes na piscina. Parecia ainda estar chorando.

"Não é você que precisa se esconder." Disse me aproximando.

"Não estou me escondendo, só não queria ficar mais naquele lugar." - Ela se virou pra me olhar, realmente ainda chorava.

"Eu entendo como é se sentir trocado, mas você tem que ser forte e pensar que quem saiu perdendo foi ele."

"Você tentou me ajudar com uma vingança e acabei dando seu dinheiro pra ele, eu sou uma estúpida."

"Não você não é... Ele é o estúpido, você tem bom coração só isso." Ela começou a rir e eu não entendi nada. "O que foi?"

"Nada... é só que... essa é a nossa primeira conversa decente, sem gritos e grosserias." Ela sorriu novamente

"Verdade, mas pra tudo sempre tem uma primeira vez." Ela fechou a cara quando eu disse isso, só depois me toquei o que tinha falado,

"Você vai contar a sua namorada o que aconteceu entre nós?" Ela perguntou com um ar triste.

"Não quero falar sobre isso." Não queria falar de mim, não queria lembrar de Tanya.

Lembrei que tinha guardado uma das fichas do cassino no bolso e tirei.

"Tome."

"Pra que isso?" Ela perguntou com curiosidade

"Vai ser o seu amuleto de sorte, assim como você foi o meu hoje, sempre que você acha que as coisas não têm mais jeito segure essa ficha e lembre de como você foi forte hoje e tenha a mesma coragem para enfrentar qualquer problema." Ela sorriu e ficou olhando pra ficha.

"Olha o que eu ainda tenho seu aqui." Ela virou e mostrou o anel que deveria estar no dedo de Tanya.

"Deixa eu tirar, assim você vai poder colocá-lo na mãos certa, da pessoa que você verdadeiramente ama." Ela estava tentando tirar o anel que saia com dificuldade  
quando ouvimos palmas e violinos.

"Parabéns diretor Cullen. Parabéns senhorita Tanya." O funcionário que havia conversado com Emmett estava lá com flores e presentes.

"Finalmente o diretor pediu a mão de Tanya, desejamos muitas felicidades aos noivos." Outro funcionário falava agora, entregando as flores para Bella, eu ia tentar corrigir o engano, mas logo vi que tinham fotógrafos, isso poderia virar um escândalo, era bom continuar com a confusão então, sorri e tentei agradecer.

"Obrigado, pelas felicitações, mas infelizmente Tanya não aceitou o meu pedido." Disse com um sorriso, eu estava feliz com a minha ideia, não tinha como dar errado.

"Aceita... Aceita..." Não conseguia acreditar nisso, eles estavam fazendo pressão pra Bella aceitar o pedido, claro que eles não sabiam que ela não era a Tanya, mas e agora o que Bella iria fazer? O que ela iria dizer? Ferrou tudo. Péssima ideia Edward. Você é um gênio pra essas coisas, só se mete em confusão.

"Você me ajudou, agora é a minha vez de ajudar e a sua de relaxar." Bella disse aos sussurros

"Eu aceito." Bella disse mostrando o anel e sorrindo, fiquei aliviado quando escutei as palmas, era sinal de que ainda acreditavam, mas o que veio a seguir nos deixou sem saída.

"Beija... Beija..." Todos gritavam com empolgação.

Bella virou pra mim e deu de ombros, aproximei nossos rostos e toquei delicadamente meus lábios nos dela, era um beijo suave, os lábios dela eram macios, de repente o beijo ficou intenso, por um momento parecia só haver nós dois no mundo, quando dei por mim com os gritos e palmas, me afastei dela, ela me olhou envergonhada, as maçãs do rosto estavam avermelhadas dei um abraço e disse em seu ouvido: "Me desculpe."

Um dos funcionários nos entregou dois ursinhos com corações, dizendo que era um brinde do cruzeiro para os casais que ficavam noivos durante a viagem, que era um símbolo do amor que existia entre nós e blá blá blá...

Os músicos voltaram a tocar dando um sinal de que teríamos que dançar, puxei Bella pela cintura e a trouxe pra mais próximo de mim, ela sussurrou mais uma vez: "Eu não sei dançar."

"Não se preocupe, eu sei... só me siga e confie em mim."

Começamos a dançar ou melhor tentar dançar porque ela não mentiu, não sabia dançar mesmo. De cada três passos que dávamos, dois ela pisava no meu pé, já estava ficando engraçado.

"Desculpe." Ela dizia cada vez que pisava em mim.

"Não se preocupe, só pense que vai conseguir... repita comigo... Bella você consegue."

"Bella você consegue." Ela disse tão baixo que nem eu escutei direito

"Ah, fale mais alto."

_"Bella você consegue"_

"Ainda não consigo ouvir, imagina as suas pernas..." Comecei a rir e ela me deu um tapinha nos ombros.

"BELLA VOCÊ CONSEGUE." Dessa vez ela gritou e deu certo porque ela relaxou e acertou o passo, finalmente estávamos dançando.

"Viu... você conseguiu." Ela abriu um sorriso.

Continuamos dançando por um tempo, as pessoas começaram a ir embora, os músicos pararam de tocar e fomos nos sentar na escada que dava acesso as piscinas e ao bar. Ficamos falando de como quase não conseguimos enganar aquelas pessoas, quando percebi Bella estava dormindo, a puxei pra mais perto, ela pousou a cabeça no meu peito e assim ficamos mais um tempo, abraçados em quanto ela dormia, quando percebi que ela estava tremendo de frio, a levei pro meu quarto e a deitei na cama, joguei um edredom por cima dela e fiquei olhando pra ela, ali dormindo com um dos ursinhos no braço.

Se fosse a Tanya aqui, tudo seria perfeito. Fui sentar na poltrona no canto do quarto e peguei o outro urso e fiquei imaginando com eu estaria feliz se tudo que tivesse acontecido não fosse um terrível engano e se a mulher deitada na minha cama agora não fosse Bella e sim Tanya.


	2. Isso é uma piada?

**Bom, estou aqui com mais um capítulo. Espero que estejam gostando. Sei que tem gente lendo, mas só recebi uma review no capítulo anterior. Gostaria de saber a opinião de vocês.**

**Esse capítulo é bem engraçado. Na verdade essa primeira fase da fic é tudo muito engraçado, o drama vem mais pra frente. Bella e Ed terão uma surpresinha nesse capítulo. Não vou dizer mais nada pra não estragar a surpresa.**

**Boa leitura e não esqueçam... reviews, por favor!**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 2: Isso é uma piada?**

**Bella-POV**

Finalmente chegamos em terra firme. Edward me acordou, ele já estava pronto, fui para o banheiro, tomei um banho e me arrumei, quando sai tinha uma mesinha com o café.

"Coma um pouco, ontem você quase não se alimentou - ele disse apontando para a mesa, ele estava sentado em uma poltrona no canto do quarto."

"Obrigada - eu disse enquanto ia me sentar pra tomar o café."

"Pelo quê?"

"Por tudo que você fez por mim, por ontem, muito obrigada."

"Não se preocupe com isso, você também me ajudou, lembra?" Ele abriu aquele sorriso lindo.

Quando estávamos desembarcando, tirei o anel e devolvi a ele.

"Espero que este anel encontre a sua dona logo. ele pegou e sorriu guardando o anel."

"Desejo o mesmo pra você, que você encontre a pessoa certa e seja feliz." Ficamos ali parados sem tem o que falar, ele pegou uma mexa dos meus cabelos que estava solta e ajeitou.

"Tenho que ir, não encontrei meu assessor e to sem celular, preciso resolver umas coisas." Ele disse.

"Eu também já estou indo, preciso voltar a minha vida normal.

"Quer uma carona?"

"Não precisa, eu dou um jeito." Ele não insistiu... sinal de que ofereceu por educação.

Demos um último abraço meio sem graça em sinal de despedida e ele foi embora.

**Edward-POV **

Sai do navio e fui direto para o carro da empresa que esperava, com certeza isso era coisa do Emmett, onde esse retardado havia se metido o cruzeiro todo? Eu iria encontrar minha resposta agora, pois quando entrei no carro lá estava ele.

"Seja bem vindo diretor Cullen." Ele disse como se nada tivesse acontecido.

"Emmett, posso saber onde você se meteu que eu não te encontrei no cruzeiro?" Perguntei em um tom áspero.

"Diretor..." Não o deixei terminar a frase.

"Sem essa de diretor Emmett, quem esta falando com você agora sou eu Edward não o diretor Cullen" disse imitando a voz dele quando me chamava assim.

"Tudo bem Edward, é que eu encontrei uma gata no navio e você mandou eu fazer o que eu queria, pois bem, eu fiz só que foi fora do navio, ela foi só acompanhar a irmã no embarque dai fomos fazer uma despedida fora do navio, mas quando voltei já havia partido." Ele dizia tudo isso com a sua cara mais cínica.

"Emmett, você sabe o quanto precisei de você nessa viagem?

"Pensei que você precisava de outra coisa, loira, alta, gostosa... Desculpa Edward, mas eu não curto esse tipo de sacanagem."

"Emmett, por Deus deixa de ser idiota... Não precisei de você nesse sentido... Tanya não apareceu, houve uma grande confusão..." Contei toda a história para Emmett, quando terminei.

"HAUHAUHAUHA, Você acabou traçando a feiosa que caiu em cima de você no embarque, realmente caro amigo, você precisava de mim, eu nunca iria deixar você traçar uma mulher dessas."

"Pare com isso, não fale assim da Bella." Não sei muito bem o que aconteceu comigo naquela hora, mas não gostava que ele falasse assim dela.

"Bella é? Já apaixonou? E a gostosa da Tanya onde fica nisso tudo?'

"Emmett, vamos colocar umas regras nessa nossa conversa..." Respirei fundo antes de começar. "Primeiro: Não ofenda Bella, ela é uma boa pessoa. Segundo: Não faça essas piadinhas sem graça. Terceiro: Você não tem permissão de chamar a Tanya de gostosa, mais respeito, eu ainda sou seu chefe."

"Sim senhor" Ele bateu continência. "Pensei que a conversa era com meu amigo, não com meu chefe, sabe Edward você me deixa confuso."

Chegamos em casa, na porta já ouvia a voz da minha avó, então fiz algo que fazia desde criança.

"Vovó CHEGUEI..."

"Oh Edward, que bom ter você em casa de novo, venha... Vamos sentar quero saber tudo sobre o cruzeiro." Ela foi me puxando até sentarmos no sofá da sala. "Me conte, Tanya aceitou o seu pedido." Ela estava muito eufórica, minha avó queria mais que ninguém que eu me casasse com Tanya, na verdade ela queria que eu casasse, ela queria mesmo um bisneto ou um herdeiro como ela gostava de me lembrar. Quando eu ia responder sua pergunta.

"Senhora Cullen, olhe em volta, se Tanya tivesse aceitado, Edward não estaria aqui sozinho." Ele disse me olhando com um ar cínico, eu te pego Emmett.

"Edward Cullen, o que você fez pra estragar tudo?" Agora ela estava com raiva.

"Vovó eu não fiz nada, só que Tanya não pode ir ao cruzeiro porque recebeu uma oferta de emprego na França, quando ela voltar nós conversamos."

"Quando ela volta?" Era essa a pergunta que eu temia, mas não podia mentir pra minha avó, ela sabia quando eu mentia.

"Não sei exatamente. Talvez daqui a um ano, mas pode ser que volte antes." Eu já esperava os gritos.

"Quem ela pensa que é pra te fazer esperar por ela?"

"Vovó é o sonho dela, vamos tentar entender." Eu disse tentando amenizar as coisas.

"Isso mesmo, ela só pensa nos sonhos dela e os seus? É com uma mulher assim que você quer passar o resto da vida? Uma mulher que só pensa em si mesma."

"Vovó fique calma, também nem é tanto tempo assim e eu posso esperar."

"Edward, ela só volta daqui a um ano, e ai vocês ainda irão conversar." Ela disse isso em de um jeito dramático. "Sabe Deus quando vocês irão me dar o meu bisneto. Eu não tenho tanto tempo assim, meu Neto." Agora ia começar a famosa chantagem emocional... Deixei ela falar até se acalmar, Emmett tinha sumido, com certeza atrás de alguma das empregadas.

"Vovó vou para o meu quarto, tô um pouco cansado." Dei um beijo nela e me retirei.

Cheguei ao meu quarto e havia uma caixa em cima da cama, as antes de abri-la eu resolvi me jogar na cama. Em seguida resolvi ligar o notebook, me conectei e vi que Tanya me chamou pra uma conversa por video, não sabia ao certo se queria mesmo falar com ela naquele momento, mas aceitei... Ela apareceu linda como sempre, acho que um quarto de hotel, com um papel nas mãos escrito: "ME DESCULPE... EU TE AMO"

"Desculpe meu amor." Ela disse em seguida.

"Você tem noção do que fez Tanya?"

"Edward, por favor, você sabe como eu sonhei em trabalhar nessa agência, é só um ano, e talvez tenha algum desfile por ai e poderemos nos ver, você também pode vir me ver em uma das suas folgas."

"Não se trata disso Tanya... o problema é que você só pensa em si mesma." Eu queria parecer com raiva, mas ela era tão linda e eu a amava tanto que não conseguia.

"Você sabe que isso não é verdade... Eu esperei minha vida toda por essa oportunidade, você deve imaginar o quanto foi difícil pra eu me decidir."

Minha avó entrou no quarto bem no momento em que a caixa em cima da minha cama virou e abriu, um lindo cachorrinho saiu de dentro dela, na verdade eu o conhecia e era a cachorrinha de Tanya .

Tanya viu minha avó pegar a cachorrinha no colo e disse: "Patty meu amor, você sente falta da sua mamãe?" Minha avó revirou os olhos enquanto Tanya continuou. "Você deve obedecer seu papai, enquanto a mamãe não está." É ela estava tendo uma conversa com a cachorrinha. "Edward querido, não podia deixar Patty sozinha, então achei melhor deixá-la ai na sua casa pra você cuidar dela pra mim." Fui pra onde minha avó estava com Patty.

"Patty, você sentiu falta do seu papai?" Disse olhando pra cachorrinha, minha avó revirou os olhos mais uma vez.

"Senhora Cullen sei que tem vontade de ter uma criança em casa, então quem sabe Patty não vai ser uma boa companhia pra senhora?" Tanya disse para minha avó, que ainda estava aborrecida com ela.

"E que lhe disse que quero um cachorro estúpido como companhia?" Com certeza vovó ainda estava brava com Tanya. "Um cachorro estúpido não pode me chamar de vovó. Olhe só... vamos cachorro me chame de vovó. Me chame de vovó. Como você pode notar isso não pode acontecer Tanya."

"Vovó você adora cachorro, vai adorar a Patty." Eu disse enquanto ela fazia carinho na cachorrinha.

"Eu não gosto de cachorro." Ela me entregou Patty. "Eu odeio cachorro, essa é a verdade." E assim ela saiu do quarto. Dei de ombros e virei pra ver Tanya no notebook, ela parecia triste.

"A vovó Cullen tem razão em está com raiva de mim, devia ter pelo menos me despedido e explicado a situação direito a vocês."

"Tanya, não fique assim, vai passar a raiva dela. Agora vou descansar um pouco amanhã nos falamos ok?"

"Tudo bem meu amor... Beijo e não esqueça que eu te amo."

"Eu também te amo Tanya. Tchau!" Desliguei o notebook e virei pra minha cama, vi perto das minhas malas um dos ursinhos que deram pra mim e para Bella no cruzeiro."

_Como é que eu fui transar com uma estranha? Como é que tudo foi acontecer em um único fim de semana? Como será que Bella está agora?_

**Bella-POV **

Chamei um táxi para poder chegar à minha casa, dinheiro eu tinha pouco, meu cartão tava estourado tudo culpa daquele cretino do Mike.

Disse a direção certinha para o motorista e ele acertou, que bom que não deu tão caro, paguei e subi com a minha mala para o meu apartamento, estava com saudade do meu cantinho, também tava com a sensação de que algo me aguardava lá em cima, alguma notícia. Algum aviso. Alguma surpresa.

Cheguei em casa e fui direto verificar a secretária eletrônica, vai que alguém tentou entrar em contato comigo...

"Você tem 0 mensagens." A máquina imbecil disse. Acho que poderia sumir, ser sequestrada e ninguém notaria. _É eu estou de mau humor_.

Me virei pra me jogar no sofá, quando vi que no lado da estante tinham várias etiquetas pregadas com avisos... _Mike, Mike, Mike..._

Todos os avisos eram coisas pra eu fazer para Mike, despreguei todas e fui jogar no lixo, aproveitei peguei as correspondências e fui me deitar no sofá.

Será que tinha alguma carta com alguma novidade? Mas que droga Isabella, por que você esta tão ansiosa? Aqui só tem, conta de energia, conta de água, conta do cartão, contas, contas e mais contas...

Olhei para os porta-retratos e na maioria eram fotos de Mike, a raiva me subiu e fui tirando todos do meu caminho, joguei tudo fora, e fui arrumar minhas coisas.

Quando peguei o ursinho que ganhei no navio, me perguntei _como Edward estaria agora? O que será que ele esta fazendo?_ E assim o meu dia passou.

_**5 semanas depois**_

Mais um dia de trabalho e eu já estou atrasada, você deve se perguntar por que eu me atraso todos os dias? Simples... Porque eu tenho que pegar o café de algumas pessoas que trabalham comigo, não me custa nada, afinal é no meu caminho, mas sempre me atraso por isso.

"Aqui esta o seu Jess... o seu Eric... e o seu Sam." Entrei a encomenda de cada um.

"Você comprou certo dessa vez?" Sam perguntou. Da outra vez trouxe a encomenda errada pra ele. "Isso mesmo, esse hot dog me parece delicioso."

Sam deu uma grande mordida no hot dog e o cheiro fez acontecer algo estranho comigo, meu estômago revirou e tive vontade de vomitar, será que foi algo que eu comi?

Nunca tive nada contra hot dog, ai só de lembrar já me sinto enjoada. O que será que tem de errado comigo?

Meu dia não foi muito diferente disso, meu estômago parecia se revirar dentro de mim, comecei a ficar com fome cedo, sai pra almoçar e comi um prato pra dois. Nunca tinha feito isso, depois veio o pior coloquei todo o almoço pra fora e a fraqueza veio junto com um cansaço repentino, terminei meus trabalhos o mais rápido que pude pra chegar logo em casa.

No jornal estava um alvoroço por causa de um empresário que viria fechar parceria, todos só queriam saber disso e jogavam seus trabalhos em cima de mim. Tentei me livrar dos trabalhos dos outros, mas eles não pareciam entender. Eu não aguentava mais, estava realmente me sentindo mal.

Fui até a mesa de Eric pra dizer que não poderia ajudá-lo com os seus artigos atrasados, ele não pareceu escutar nada do que eu falei, resolvi não insistir, caminhei de volta pra minha mesa, mas no caminho uma tontura fez com que eu me apoiasse nas mesas e fui assim até conseguir me sentar. Por Deus, o que será que estava acontecendo comigo?

Jessica se aproximou da mesa, ela devia esta preocupada comigo, não ela não estava... "Bella querida, você poderia separar esses arquivos pra mim? É pra amanhã, mas eu preciso sair." Ela disse, sem ao menos perguntar como eu estava.

"Jess acho que não vai ser possível." Disse tentando me livrar dela.

"Bella, por favor... Eu tenho um encontro. Me ajude, por favor, você com certeza não deve ter um encontro, mas se for isso tudo bem, você precisa muito mais de um encontro do que eu."

Não acreditava naquelas palavras, o quê? Ela achava que eu não tinha encontros? Que eu não era capaz de ter um encontro?

Agora ela ia escutar, peguei meu novo amuleto da sorte. _A ficha que Edward nomeou como meu amuleto da sorte_, segurei firme e me preparei pra dar a resposta, mas adivinhem... Ela estava com uma cara de cachorro abandonado e eu não conseguia dizer não pra ninguém com essa expressão.

"Obrigada Bella. Quando você tiver um encontro pode me pedir qualquer favor, só espero que esse dia chegue logo." Ela disse ao sair rindo para sua mesa.

**Edward-POV **

Hoje meu dia estava cheio, Emmett veio me pegar em casa, fomos para a empresa resolver umas coisas, mas depois teríamos que ir a um jornal da cidade fechar uma parceria.

Estávamos na entrada da empresa esperando o elevador, quando eu escuto uma voz conhecida. "Diretor Cullen." Eu e Emmett viramos para ver quem estava falando... Não podia acreditar, eram aqueles dois idiotas que tiraram fotos minhas e de Bella juntos.

"Vocês? O que querem?" Perguntei fechando a cara.

"Viemos trazer um presente para o senhor." O loiro falou.

"Que presente?" Emmett perguntou curioso.

"Um filme bem interessante, que nós temos certeza que o seu chefe vai querer assistir." Agora foi a vez de o outro cara falar.

"Que tipo de filme?" Emmett perguntou novamente.

"Digamos que o diretor Cullen é o ator principal, está em uma cama, no navio." O loiro disse com um sorriso no rosto, olhando diretamente pra mim.

"Desculpe, mas não estamos interessados no seu filme." Emmett disse com um ar mais sério

"Que pena, acho que os jornais e revistas vão se interessar." Ele disse olhando diretamente pra mim. "Já vamos então, bom dia para o senhor, Diretor Cullen." Eles se viraram e direção a saida.

"Esperem.." Eu disse apressado. "Quero assistir o que tem ai nesse DVD primeiro." Disse a eles.

"Mas diretor..." Cortei Emmett

"Mas nada Emmett, vou ver isso primeiro."

"Muito inteligente o senhor." O loiro disse.

"Assim que assistir, por favor, entre em contato conosco." O outro homem falou me entregando um cartão.

Depois deles irem embora, eu e Emmett subimos até minha sala e fui direto ver o tal DVD, Emmett ficou bem atrás de mim pra ver também...

Eles fizeram um slide com todas as fotos, algumas bastante comprometedoras, em todas, eles editaram o rosto de Bella pra que não a reconhecessem.

"Edward, você ta frito." Emmett disse com o queixo caído.

"É eu sei Emmett." Falei com os punhos fechados.

"Você não me contou que era tão ruim assim a situação, da pra ver tudo nessas fotos, eles tem você nas mãos."

"CHEGA... Eu já sei de tudo, mas vou pensar nisso depois, vamos resolver logo a história do jornal e depois nós pensamos no que fazer."

Fomos direto para o jornal, resolvemos o assunto da parceria. Emmett falava mais que eu, não estava com muita cabeça pra resolver esse tipo de assunto queria terminar com tudo logo e pensar em uma forma de resolver essa confusão na minha vida.

Emmett chegou a um acordo com o dono do jornal, quando já estávamos saindo, avistei uma moça muito parecida com Bella, na verdade era a Bella falando com outra mulher.

"Bella querida, você poderia separar esses arquivos pra mim? É pra amanhã, mas eu preciso sair." A mulher falou.

"Jess, acho que não vai ser possível." Bella disse.

A mulher insistiu e insinuou que Bella precisava de um encontro. Essa mulher além de querer usar Bella, ainda falava desse jeito com ela? Espero que Bella se recuse a fazer o que ela quer. Vamos lá Bella responda, você consegue. Eu mentalizava esse pensamento em quanto ela não respondia. Droga ela balançou a cabeça como um sinal de sim.

"Obrigada Bella. Quando você tiver um encontro pode me pedir qualquer favor, só espero que esse dia chegue logo." Essa mulher precisava de uma lição e se Bella não era capaz de ensiná-la eu seria.

Não pensei nenhuma vez fui em direção a elas.

"Ei você." Eu disse para a mulher, que me olhou com cara de assustada. "Você disse que Bella não tem um encontro, infelizmente pra você. Ela tem um encontro... comigo."

"Di- diretor Cullen?" Ela disse de boca aberta. Peguei as coisas que ela deixou na mesa de Bella e devolvi a mesa dela.

"Bella não vai mais servi vocês, façam seus trabalhos e não a perturbem mais. Hoje Bella vai sair comigo, então que tiver dado trabalho para ela fazer, cuide de fazer você mesmo, pois ela vai estar bem ocupada." Eu realmente não tinha noção das palavras que saiam da minha boca.

Todos na redação do jornal me olhavam chocados.

"Vamos Bella." Eu disse estendendo a mão pra ela.

"O que você esta fazendo?" Ela perguntou assustada também.

"Te levando pra sair." Peguei sua mão e sai puxando Bella pelos corredores, todos os curiosos ficavam nos olhando, _gente sem ter o que fazer_ pensei.

"Me solte... me solte." Ela disse me fazendo parar em um corredor vazio. "Deve estar acontecendo algum mal-entendido aqui."

"Bella eu te fiz um favor, não tem nada de mal-entendido nisso. Não finja que não está me ouvindo."

Ela colocou as mãos sobre a boca e estava com uma expressão estranha, saiu correndo e entrou no banheiro.

"Bella o que foi? O que esta acontecendo?" Emmett já estava ao meu lado rindo como uma hiena.

"Edward você está agindo muito estranho hoje." Ele disse ainda rindo.

"Não seja tolo, Emmett." Eu tentei parecer sério, mas eu também estava me achando estranho.

"De onde essa Bella saiu hein?" Ela não parece ser seu tipo.

"Por Deus, Emmett, você às vezes é muito lento. Bella é Isabella a mulher do navio, que eu te falei."

"Ah sim a feiosa, não gravei o rosto dela, mas você ta bem intimo a chamando de Bella. "

"Ela prefere assim Emmett... Tome, pegue meu carro e volte para a empresa, resolva o que tiver pra resolver por mim."

" Você não vai comigo?" Emmett fez uma careta.

"Não Emmett, EU NÃO VOU. Vai logo e isso é uma ordem, quem está falando agora é o seu chefe."

"Sim senhor." E ele bateu continência mais uma vez, odeio quando ele faz isso.

**Bella-POV **

Ele saiu me puxando pelos corredores do jornal, as pessoas ficavam olhando e eu aqui sem entender nada.

Estávamos discutindo quando mais um enjôo me atingiu e esse eu não ia aguentar, minha reação foi correr em direção ao banheiro feminino. Entrei em uma das cabines e coloquei tudo pra fora, o que será que estava acontecendo comigo? Nunca fui de ficar com essas coisas. Nunca fiquei doente assim, será que comi alguma coisa estragada? Sai pra limpar minha boca e dei de cara com uma moça grávida me olhando.

"Oi, você não esta muito bem não é?" Ela disse.

"Não mesmo, parece que comi algo que não me fez bem."

"Posso te perguntar umas coisas?"

"Claro que pode..." Sorri sem graça.

"Você sente tontura?"

"Sim um pouco." Será que ela sabia o que eu tinha? "Você tem mais fome do que o normal?"

"Sim eu tenho." Ela realmente parecia saber o que eu tinha.

"Você quando acorda pela manhã continua se sentindo exausta, como se tivesse acabado de deitar?"

"Sim acontece isso também."

"Comigo também aconteceu tudo isso."

"Que coincidência." Disse a ela.

"É mesmo... E pra quando é o seu bebê?

Bebê? Do que ela estava falando? Pra ter um bebê eu teria que estar... grávida. Minha boca secou, meu queixo caiu e fiquei paralisada onde eu estava, perdida nos meus pensamentos, como assim grávida, ela tava de brincadeira comigo.

Fui para o espelho e fiquei olhando para minha barriga, não parecia estar grávida, isso era impossível, eu só estaria grávida se eu não fosse mais virg... peraí, eu não sou mais. Quando foi a ultima vez que minha menstruação veio? Comecei a fazer mil contas, e constatei que estava dez dias atrasada. Era possível.

"Eu estou grávida... Eu estou grávida." Era só o que eu conseguia dizer para o meu reflexo no espelho. "Calma Bella, tudo está bem, tudo vai ficar bem..."

"Não... EU ESTOU GRÁVIDA!"

**Edward-POV **

Bella já estava a algum tempo no banheiro, não entendia a demora. Comecei a ficar preocupado. _Será que ela estaria se escondendo de mim? E se eu entrar lá?_ Não Edward seu tonto, não se meta em mais problemas. Esperar... Eu tenho que esperar. Já estava impaciente.

"á amor?" Um homem que estava perto de mim perguntou para a mulher grávida que saia do banheiro.

"Já e você nem sabe a descoberta que eu fiz." Eu acabei prestando atenção na conversa deles por curiosidade. "Uma moça estava vomitando no banheiro, eu fiz algumas perguntas e pelas respostas dela, tenho certeza que esta grávida."

"Nossa, que maravilha. Ela deve esta muito feliz."

"Me pareceu assustada, mas acho que vai ficar depois que se recuperar do susto e o papai também."

_Grávida? Susto? Papai?_ As coisas passaram muito rápido pela minha mente, Bella saiu de perto de mim com cara de que estava enjoada, com cara de quem queria _vomitar_, não pode ser ela. _Grávida, filho, papai, Bella, Tanya, grávida_. Não pode ser ela, não pode ser ela, não pode ser ela.

Não conseguia pensar em nada concreto na minha cabeça, tudo estava solto, uma verdadeira bagunça. Fique calmo Edward, ela não estava falando de Bella, vou entrar nesse banheiro agora.

"AHHHH!" Gritamos os dois quando eu ia entrando e ela saindo do banheiro. Ficamos parados em silêncio, ela estava... estranha.

"Você continua aqui?" Ela perguntou parecendo um pouco desconfortável.

"Vo-você está bem?" Perguntei muito nervoso, com certeza ela notou o nervosismo em minha voz.

"Estou ótima!" Claro que ela estava mentindo, ela dizia que estava bem, mas seus olhos me diziam o contrário, ela estava assustada, que quer dizer que ela teve um susto, que quer dizer... _Grávida_.

De repente essa palavra ganhou um peso enorme. P_are Edward, fique calmo homem_.

"Mas você entrou correndo no banheiro, por quê?" Perguntei tentando tirar alguma coisa dela, ela terá de me dizer se estiver grávida. Não terá?

"Eu comi algo estragado." Ela ria descontrolada em quanto dizia. Ela definitivamente estava mentindo e estava nervosa. _Estava grávida... Não ela não estava... Ela está grávida, não... Não está. Pensamento positivo_.

"Então... Eu ontem comi... comida... Indiana e não fez muito bem, hoje acordei meio doente, nada demais só precisava vomitar, agora passou." Ela estava estranha demais.

"Só isso? Foi isso mesmo que aconteceu?" Eu quase tropeçava nas palavras de tão rápido que falava.

"Foi sim, só uma comida que não caiu muito bem, estou forte que nem um touro, só com o estômago fraco." Ela sorriu.

- Hahahaha... Eu pensei que você ia dizer gráv... err... que comeu algo estragado, isso mesmo, eu acertei." Quase eu estrago tudo, se ela diz que é isso, o que mais pode ser?

"Você gosta de crianças?"

"O que? Por quê? Como assim?" Por que ela me perguntou isso? Ela ta de brincadeira? Quer me deixar louco?... ela não está grávida... Não está.

"Ahh... nada... err... Porque nos domingos eu sou voluntária em um orfanato, e as crianças precisam tanto de doações e pessoas de bom coração que gostem de ajudar."

Eu devia estar agindo feito um maluco, preciso me concentrar no que é verdade e no que ela diz. _Ela saberia se estivesse grávida... Não saberia_?

Tirei algum dinheiro da carteira, na verdade uma boa quantia e entreguei a ela.

"Obrigada. Mas sabe essas crianças são tão necessitadas." Ela me olhava com uma cara de cachorro pidão, tirei mais dinheiro e dei novamente a ela. "Obrigada. Muito obrigada... Coitadinha das crianças, sem pai sem mãe, sem um apoio sabe é muito triste." Agora ela estava piscando os olhos, tirei o restante do dinheiro e disse: "Tome, acabou, não tenho mais nada, olhe aqui." Lhe mostrei a carteira vazia, ela riu sem graça e disse: "Eu sabia que você tinha bom coração, as crianças vão adorar saber de você. Mas como faço pra entrar em contato caso as crianças queiram agradecer?"

"Me dê o seu celular pra eu anotar meu número." Ela me entregou o aparelho e eu anotei. "Você pode me ligar se você... se acontecer... se você precisar de qualquer coisa. Se qualquer coisa..." Eu realmente estou paranóico.

"Ligo sim." Ela disse sorrindo.

"Qualquer coisa de diferente... Pode ligar, quero ser o primeiro a saber. Pode me contar..."

"Pode deixar eu ligo pra você se qualquer coisa de estranho acontecer."

"Tudo bem... err... Tchau!"

"Tchau! Até mais... E muito obrigada mais uma vez."

Meu coração estava para sair pela boca, vou acreditar nela, estou aliviado é isso, ela não está grávida, não está.

**Bella-POV **

Ele parecia bem estranho com todo aquele. "_Ligar pra se qualquer coisa acontecer_." OMG! Ele também acha... Ele também acha que estou grávida. E agora?

_Meu Deus, eu imploro do fundo do meu coração, por favor, que isso não seja verdade. O que eu fiz de mau pra ser punida dessa forma, como vou ser mãe de uma criança? Como?_ _Crianças..._ Oh, vou ao orfanato entregar o dinheiro, as crianças vão ficar muito felizes com a doação.

Cheguei ao orfanato e fui correndo até a capela, precisava me confessar com o Padre Billy. Entrei no confessionário e falei com o Padre: "Padre Billy, eu pequei."

"Desculpe... eu..." Escutei uma voz diferente.

"Você não é o Padre Billy... Quem é você?"

"Eu sou Jacob. E eu..."

"Padre Jacob eu pequei e estou com sérios problemas e por favor me ajude pois eu não sei o que fazer."

"Certo, vamos lá. Qual o seu problema querida?"

"Padre, eu pequei. Eu... Passei a noite com... Um homem... Um estranho." O Não consegui conter o choro, as lágrimas caiam e eu tentava contar ao Padre. "Mas o pior Padre é que foi a minha primeira vez... BUAA!" É eu já estava chorando que nem uma criança. "Depois o meu cunhado e o meu amigo entraram no quarto em que eu estava com o estranho e tiraram muitas fotos... BUAAA!"

"Calma querida, foi a sua primeira vez?"

"Sim Padre..." Funguei tentando controlar o volume do choro.

"Peça perdão a Deus. Vá para casa, tome um banho, tenha uma boa noite de sono e tudo vai ficar bem." Ele disse calmo.

"Mas Padre tem outra coisa. Eu andei tendo enjôos." Tudo ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos.

"Você quer dizer que pode estar..."

"AHH! Eu posso estar? Padre, por favor, me ajude." Mais choro. "Eu imploro Padre. Me ajude... BUAA!"

_Eu sei, é ridículo na minha idade fazer uma cena dessas para um Padre, dá licença... Eu tenho um problema._

"Me ajude Padre a fazer com que Deus me ajude a não estar grávida. Eu imploro... Não posso estar grávida."

"Senhorita, primeiro compre um teste de gravidez, depois faça um exame de sangue. Faça isso antes de ficar desesperada."

"Estou indo Padre... Obrigada."

"Vá rápido, Tchau!"

"Tchau Padre!"

Sai da capela e fui comprar o tal teste de gravidez. Só que antes eu tinha que arrumar um disfarce, entrei em casa e procurei coisas possíveis de se parecer um disfarce. Peguei uma capa rosa e um capacete rosa que Alice esqueceu em casa da última vez que veio por aqui. _Parece coisa de doido eu sei_.

Entrei na farmácia, não tinha nenhum cliente além de mim, logo avistei a prateleira que ficava os testes de gravidez, no caminho fui pegando outras coisinha para disfarçar, peguei o teste e fui pagar, quando cheguei ao balcão uma coisa muito estranha aconteceu...

"Pode levar moça, não precisa pagar, pode levar, saia, pode levar." O funcionário da farmácia falava com um ar de apavorado. _O que será que estava acontecendo? Será que ele pensava..._ Que eu ia assaltar. Sai correndo e procurei um banheiro publico mais próximo, não conseguiria esperar até chegar em casa pra fazer o teste, entrei em uma das cabines e fiz o teste, enquanto esperava os minutos para o resultado, ouvia do lado de fora barulho de carro de polícia, será que estava acontecendo alguma coisa na rua?

De repente ouvi uma batida na porta do banheiro, eu dei uma batida em resposta, logo em seguida vieram mais duas batidas. Dei mais duas batidas em resposta. Isso tava ficando estranho.

Aconteceu muito rápido, só ouvi o estrondo e a porta se abrindo, um policial apontava a arma pra mim. O susto foi tão grande que o teste voou da minha mão e foi parar nos pés de um dos policiais. _O que foi que eu fiz?_

Eu não conseguia me mexer e nem falar nada. De algum lugar que eu não vi, chegou uma repórter e começou a falar para a câmera que eu era suspeita de vários assaltos, _MEU DEUS_, eu nunca roubei nada.

Ta não vou mentir já roubei chocolate em uma loja de doces, mas e daí? Eu só tinha 12 anos, será que eu estava sendo presa por esses roubos do passado? Err... Eu assumo foi mais de uma vez. Por um minuto esqueci por que eu estava ali, foi quando eu vi o policial pegar o teste do chão e a repórter quis saber o que era, ele não sabia ver o resultado, a repórter tirou da mão dele pra ver e em vez de dar a notícia pra mim ela virou pra câmera e disse: "Ela está GRÁVIDA." As palavras dela entravam por meus ouvidos, mas se perderam em minha cabeça. _O que mais poderia me acontecer?_ _O que mais poderia dar errado na minha vida?_ E as malditas lágrimas apareciam de novo.

O que eu faria com um filho? Uma criança? Eu ia ser mãe de uma criança de verdade e agora o mundo todo sabia.

**Edward-POV **

Peguei meu volvo com Emmett na empresa e estava voltando pra casa, quando olhei para o lado e me deparei com um telão passando ao vivo a captura de uma suspeita de vários assaltos pela cidade... Esperai eu conhecia essa suspeita. Meu Deus, é a Bella, mas ela não era criminosa. Bom pelo menos eu achava que não.

"Ela está GRÁVIDA!" A repórter falou. Meu queixo caiu, eu avancei, eu bati no carro da frente, era tudo acontecendo ao mesmo tempo. Bella está realmente grávida. Era tudo que se passava na minha cabeça.

Se Bella esta grávida...

_EU SOU O PAI, EU VOU SER PAI..._

O cara do carro da frente estava gritando na janela do lado de fora do meu carro e eu ainda continuava num estado catatônico. Peguei meu celular e disquei...

"Emmett preciso de você, eu me envolvi em um acidente de carro... E... A garota do navio... Está grávida." Passei a localização de onde eu estava.

A repórter ainda estava abordando Bella, como perguntas como: _"Você esta feliz?" "Conte-nos como está se sentindo..."_ Bella parecia desesperada, chorando não de emoção e sim de desespero, ela precisava de mim. O que eu faria agora?

Emmett chegou e resolveu tudo com o cara do outro carro, depois fomos juntos pra casa e contei como descobri da gravidez de Bella. Emmett era a pessoas mais tranquila.

"Edward, se acalme, se ela estiver mesmo grávida e se o filho for seu. Ela vai entrar em contato com você, não vai passar por isso sozinha." Ele dizia bem seguro de suas palavras.

"Emmett o problema é..." Ele me interrompeu.

"Nada de problema, caro amigo. Não se preocupe, tudo esta sob o meu controle."

Entramos em casa e minha avó estava revoltadíssima com alguma coisa que viu na TV, ficava resmungando coisas e rogando praga a alguém.

"O que aconteceu vovó? Por que a senhora esta tão aborrecida?" Perguntei tentando a abraçar.

"Você não viu meu filho...? Um safado, sem vergonha. Engravidou uma moça, a coitada estava na TV sendo acusada sei lá do que e descobriu que está grávida. Tão desesperada a coitada. E ele onde estava? Sumiu, ninguém sabe..."

Olhei para Emmett já entendendo de quem se tratava, meu desespero só aumentou. Se a minha avó só por uma fração de segundo imaginar que o safado, sem vergonha é o neto dela... Estarei morto.

"Vovó isso é coisa que o casal deve resolver. Não se aborreça por isso."

"Não me aborrecer? Em que mundo nós estamos? Os homens de hoje não tem mais responsabilidade sobre seus atos." _Eu com certeza estava morto. _"Mas eu sei que o meu neto não é como esses safados, nunca daria um desgosto desses para a sua avó, não é meu filho?"

"Cla-ro Vovó."

"Eu sei meu filho. Você e Tanya vão casar um dia, ter seus filhos e serão muito felizes, porque você é um homem íntegro e apaixonado por ela e será apaixonado pelos seus filhos." Minha vó dizia pensativa como se enxergasse meu futuro.

"Isso, Isso vovó. Vou tomar um banho, me dê licença." Eu estava muito preocupado em como contar isso para minha avó, para Tanya. Será que elas me perdoariam algum dia?

Fui para o meu quarto e tomei o banho, me vesti e quando sai. Emmett já estava esparramado em minha cama.

"Você é muito folgado mesmo, não respeita mais o chefe?" Disse a ele.

"O chefe eu respeito. O amigo por outro lado ta muito encrencado e precisa de mim pra resolver os problemas dele." Emmett tinha razão, era de longe meu melhor amigo e apesar de ser um pervertido folgado, ele sabia a hora de falar sério e sempre me ajudava em tudo.

"Ok, você venceu _senhor está tudo sob o controle_. O que eu vou fazer? Como será que Bella esta uma hora dessas?"

"Edward, entendo que você esteja preocupado. Mas você não acha que essa Bella iria te ligar pra falar sobre a gravidez?" Emmett avaliou.

"Não sei Emmett, realmente eu não sei, não a conheço. Meu Deus, você vê a gravidade da situação. Eu vou ter um filho com uma mulher que eu nem conheço."

"Temos que conversar com ela, mas antes temos que ir em Forks resolver o problema do DVD. Se ela estivesse mesmo desesperada, já teria ligado. Amanhã nós vamos a Forks e resolveremos tudo por lá. Depois você volta e conversa com ela."

"Não sei se isso vai dar certo." Disse ainda muito preocupado, me assustava a calma de Emmett.

"Relaxa Edward, eu já disse que tenho tudo sob controle."

"Por Deus, Emmett... Relaxar? Acabo de saber que vou ser pai do filho de uma desconhecida e você me pede pra relaxar? Vá pra casa e amanhã faremos do jeito que você quiser, eu só quero dormir."

Me joguei na cama e só queria esquecer de tudo por uma noite. Amanhã faria tudo do jeito do Emmett, afinal tudo sempre dava certo. Mas minha preocupação maior e eu não entendia por que... _Era com a Bella_.


End file.
